Unconventional Hero
by a passerby
Summary: Sakura sees Sasuke return, though it isn't much of a celebration to her. But will this traitorous avenger help Konoha and Sakura when they need him? Or does he have something to do with the turmoil? SasuSaku in their mid-20s, slight OOC. Rated M, mature.
1. Morning Surprise

**Unconventional Hero: Chapter 1**

Summary: Very OOC. Sakura sees the return of Sasuke, but it has been so many years. They are now in their mid- 20's. Sasuke ended Orochimaru's reign of terror and hunted down Itachi, but is now reeling over the discovery of Itachi's intentions and the deceit of the Konoha Council and Danzo. Their orders placed on Itachi led to the execution of his entire clan, save for Sasuke himself. But Madara has retreated after Orochimaru's slaughter and hasn't dug his claws into Sasuke - here he is stewing in his thoughts and being an idiot while planning revenge on Konoha. Much of everything else is extremely OOC for the characters and plot.

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of or affiliation to the Naruto franchise. This is non-profit recreation.

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing out here?" I had walked into a dark, unnamed tavern in a faraway small village. I was surprised, to say the least, to find my old teammate sitting at the bar, all alone. I heard light sounds bustling around me, but no other person registered - only silhouettes of figures in the shadows.<em>

_He didn't turn around to acknowledge me. He just stared straight forward, towards the glass lining the backsplash behind the bar. I could make out the basic contours of his face. But strangely enough, he wasn't wearing his most recent attire that consisted of a loose shirt and baggy pants. He was wearing something akin to his old attire when he was still a member of Team 7. It was a plain blue shirt with khaki shorts. The back of the shirt bore the Uchiha clan's uchiwa fan insignia._

_He knew it was me. Who else would it be? He knew my voice. He could see my reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Now he was just pissing me off. How dare he!_

_I didn't even remember marching right up to him on his bar stool, but I was there and ready to pound him straight into the filthy wooden floor. I grabbed his shoulder with every intention of turning him around to face me, but it didn't work. His shoulder was ice cold. I retracted my hand very quickly, panicking._

_'No. He. . .he couldn't be. . .'_

_As if on its own, the bar stool skidded back just enough for Sasuke's chilly body to slink backwards, his limp neck throwing his head backwards for me to see his lifeless eyes and blank expression on his face. I don't know why it defied gravity just to mock me, but I was too shocked and horrified to think about that. His forehead held a kunai lodged deep into his skull, with blood trickling from the wound. It looked fresh, further baffling me. I remember someone screaming, but it felt distant. I immediately found it odd that I could feel the screaming, and I then noticed it was me. I couldn't hear myself over the shadowy figures cheering for the infamous avenging Uchiha's long-awaited death._

* * *

><p>*ring ring* ~ *ring ring* ~ *ring ring*<p>

'Shit.' I open-palm slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock, ready to throw the thing through the window. But I was certain my landlady would never forgive me for that one. Old lady Tsukehara still hasn't forgiven me yet for the busted french door leading to my balcony. . .or the Naruto-shaped imprint on the sidewalk below. You can guess what happened there. . .the open-palm slap turned to my face and connected with a light slap. That was when I felt the warm tears trailing down my cheeks. Really? What's wrong with me? And why should I care?

What a horrible nightmare. Since Sasuke's trail had gone cold several months ago, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. What if his enemies had caught up with him? If ANBU was successful in capturing and killing him, would Tsunade even tell me or Naruto? I'll bet she'd tell Kakashi, though. I know she would. Maybe he knows something I don't. . .

Since it was 6:30 a.m. and I had a little bit of time before I had to start my shift at the hospital, I took my sweet time in getting ready for my shower. It was a Friday, the Friday before my promised two-week-long vacation. This summer has been absolutely brutal for me. Just last week, there had been an accident during reconstruction on a building from Orochimaru's unsuccessful attack on Konoha. It has been a long time, but I'll never forget how I witnessed Orochimaru's demise. Sasuke sliced his head clean off. The sight of Orochimaru in one piece was disgusting, but the decapitation made even my iron stomach want to rip at the seams. He began to regenerate, but Sasuke used a Chidori or similar attack to char the skin, effectively cauterizing the wound. Somehow, that prevented Orochimaru from regenerating, and it seemed Orochimaru's body shut down. He left everything else for us to clean up. He just left, like his job was done and he was ready to leave. Leave and go where? That was the question on everyone's mind. Especially mine and Naruto's.

In no time, I was in the shower. I needed time to seriously relax, and just thinking about my time off was making me downright giddy. At age 25, I should be dating. I should be planning a romantic getaway with an amazing lover. Heh.

Don't get me wrong - I've dated, and I'm not 100% angel. I'd been dragged to a youthful outing with Lee that only happened once before I ran for my life, a very romantic couple of dinners and a date to a festival with Shino in a casual dating that lasted only a few weeks, and I even lasted a few months with Kiba. We didn't go out too much. Let's just say he's a bit wild and animalistic, and we'll leave it at that. It was intense, but it was wonderful. It just wasn't anything serious.

But nowadays I'm back to about 80% angel, and not really by choice.

By the time I had thoroughly washed myself, I knew I needed to hurry to enjoy a bite to eat. I needed a perfect morning to start a flawless last day before vacation time. I knew the hospital would be hectic, so I needed to enter a peaceful, zen-like zone. It helps to walk in with a positive attitude. Attitude and skill are everything in my line of work, and I have skills down pat. I just need to maintain a positive attitude for my patients. The depressed and ailing can see through to my melancholy soul very easily, for some strange reason. I didn't bother dwelling on it too much as I dried myself off with a fluffy white towel and proceeded to jump ahead and fix my hair, then apply my conservative amount of professional-looking makeup for the day. I needed to bring my A-game today, anyway. Kakashi-sensei was overdue for a physical today, and he isn't allowed to leave on his next mission without one - Hokage's orders. He sets out tomorrow morning, he said, and I was the only nurse who was allowed to touch him. Well, it's much better than his usual stance against hospitals.

As I rolled into my kitchen pantry to fetch some nutritious oatmeal, I struggled to keep my sash tied on my robe. I was only wearing a bra and undies underneath, but it was a bit humid outside. We are in the land of Fire, you know. And it isn't autumn just yet. Not here. It may be cooling off a bit, but that doesn't account for much with our average temperatures.

Through my breakfast, my mind darted back and forth between my dream and reality with Sasuke. Oh, more minutes of my life wasted on that selfish and confused idiot. Good riddance, I say. I even dare to say it out loud.

"Hmph. Good riddance." I snorted a little after I dared to say that aloud, and I placed my bowl in my kitchen sink. I vowed to get to that later, though I know it will remain as neglected as the other dirty dishes in the sink. I haven't felt uplifted enough to feel any motivation for general housekeeping. My good habits have slipped quite a bit lately. When I'm stepping over bags and random items in my living room to get to my door, I know there's a problem with my housekeeping, or lack thereof. I swing my apartment door open to take a peek outside. I could look out the window, but I want to get a feel for the temperature. To my sheer horror, it's raining. Oh, so that explains the high humidity so early in the morning. And I hear a low rumble of thunder in the distance, signaling the worst has yet to come, and it isn't letting up soon. Terrific. What a wonderful day this will be.

When I re-entered my bedroom, I glanced back at my alarm clock. It read 7:28 a.m. Great. I needed to prepare myself for a rainy, stormy walk to the hospital and arrive prepared to work in 32 minutes. Well, I can do it if it earns me my much-needed vacation. I quickly slipped my robe off, letting it fall wherever. I found some semi-clean slate grey pants that didn't need to be ironed. I slipped them on first. Then I found a light, cheery jade green button-up blouse that almost matched my eyes perfectly (though my eyes are way more vibrant than this piece of cloth). It was a sweet and feminine blouse with a small collection of ruffles running vertically down the front, on either side of the buttons. It was cute and feminine, yet simple and professional. I'm a respected doctor, but I'm also a young and attractive (and most importantly, single) kunoichi. Once brave civilians or impressed shinobi get past my deadly fighting skills, they actually find me very pleasant and fun to be with. But I just can't hold interest in any of them, besides those few previously mentioned, more than a date or two. If I go out on a second or third date, it gets to the point where I'm already bored or uninterested, and I feel guilty for just stringing them along. It always ends there.

As I stop feeling so sorry for myself while thinking about my failed love life, I manage to roll up the wool "stay-dry" socks I slipped on my feet, then I shuffled around in the back of my closet to find my shiny bright-red rainboots and matching shiny raincoat. I pulled out my favorite pair of platinum-hued metallic ballet-style flats and stuffed them inside my bag. I checked myself over in the mirror in the tiny foyer before I yanked my umbrella from the catch-all basket next to the door. Then I walked outside to trudge my fake-happy way to work as I pulled my raincoat's hood over my hair and clutched my bag to make sure it fit under my umbrella. What could make this miserable morning even worse, even before work?

"Sakura-chan! Oi, Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Damn it all. It's the eternally-hyper blond baka. He was wearing a yellow raincoat and black rainboots. Underneath, I could see he was wearing a bright orange fleece vest under some black shirt. How original, Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto? I don't want to be late for work." I kept walking towards the hospital, knowing he'd just walk beside me and babble.

"You have a summons to the Hokage's tower. I think you've been dismissed from work today, because Baa-chan has a little assignment for you." Well, that's odd. I decided to take a good look at Naruto's face, now that we're close enough that I can train my eyesight on his face and hopefully get an idea of what he's telling me. He's grinning ear-to-ear. No shock value in that. But the way he's grinning. . .it's a bit unusual. Like Ichiraku just invented a new flavor of ramen and wanted him to be their official taste-tester to see how it compared to all the other flavors. Yeah, his grin was that big.

"That is very strange. So you know what this assignment is?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, obviously wanting me to stop and listen. I stopped and turned to him, walking back a little ways to get closer to his parameter and keep the conversation private. He's still smiling a little, but his facial expression turned a bit more serious. But it's a happy one. So I was optimistic. It's good news, right?

"He's back."

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 1<em>

**Please review!** This chapter is a little predictable with what's coming up next in the next chapter, but it's a good setup for the rest of the story. Whatever happens after this is pure fun, horror, romance, comedy, drama, tragedy, etc. Have fun reading it! Subscribe to know when a new chapter is posted!


	2. The Sly Red Fox

**Unconventional Hero: Chapter 2  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of or affiliation to the Naruto franchise. This is non-profit recreation.

* * *

><p>In the trees outside Sakura's bedroom windows, two red swirling eyes dared to peek through an opening in her curtains. Normal civilian eyes couldn't have even noticed this opening, but he did. Sakura stirred in her sleep. He immediately knew something was wrong. He didn't understand his overpowering need to jump into the room, lay by her side and comfort her. The pained expression was truly getting to him, and he didn't like the way he was letting if affect him. The urge to console her was uncontrollable.<p>

But before he could will the urge away, Sakura's alarm clock rang. Within seconds, Sakura slapped her alarm clock - hard. He sweat-dropped. 'In retrospect, climbing into her bedroom definitely would have been a bad idea.'

The two red swirling eyes followed the strange but alluring young woman as she stretched and rubbed her face.

'Are those tear streaks? She must have had a bad dream. She always was a bit of annoying crybaby.'

But he didn't truly mean the negative aspect of his comment, and he knew it. Because his urges and blatant feeling of concern for her was overwhelming him again.

The eyes followed Sakura into her bathroom, where they waited until she opened the door again some time later. Now Sakura's hair was washed and styled, and she was wearing a small amount of makeup. He was pleased with the sparse makeup, since he did not enjoy the over-dramatic or often harsh looks of too much makeup. And he thought Sakura was already too beautiful to mar her face with strange colors and textures. Soon all of his attention drifted to the clothing she chose. Sakura was wearing a loosely-tied pink silk robe. The eyes broke their concentration a bit as he became a little too excited. His blood was pumping a little bit faster when he saw a bit of uncovered porcelain skin as she moved about. He knew she was wearing lingerie underneath, because he could see the fabric. But she was scantily dressed, and he didn't think he could control another urge to jump into her bedroom - but for very different reasons than before.

The clouds overhead started to rumble, and his sour face sported an even deeper frown as it started to rain. He was able to stop himself from popping in with the cool-down the rain assisted with. As he watched Sakura fix herself breakfast, he retreated back to his inner world of convincing himself he had no feelings for her. She was just merely amusement. He did not want her. He did not care for her. He would not let her control him.

Sakura finished her breakfast and carried her bowl to her sink. He noted she was not very good at picking up after herself. She added her bowl and spoon to a pile of dishes. He thought that was shameful, since he hated disarray and uncleanliness.

But his attention was once more redirected to something else Sakura did. When she placed her bowl in the sink rather carelessly, she uttered, "Hmph. Good riddance."

'How. . .cute? Strange? Psychotic? Did. . .Sakura just verbally condemn a dirty dish?'

When he saw Sakura approach her front door, he slunk back further into the foliage. For a second he thought he was caught, since she could probably sense him in the trees if she tried hard enough to search for his chakra signature. He hid it well, but he knew her senses were pretty advanced now. And now the branches were so slippery that all it would have taken to catch him was for Sakura to merely shake the base of the tree to make the nut fall out. But Sakura was oblivious, as usual, and just opened her door to peer outside. When she noticed it was raining, her face contorted to a cute ('Wait. Did I just admit her face is cute?') look of distaste and horror.

His eyes followed her once again through her apartment. Sakura returned to her bedroom. His tomoes in his red eyes started spinning uncontrollably, and his jaw dropped. He could not tell if he was drooling or not, due to the rain also entering his open mouth. But he could not help himself, because Sakura had stripped off her robe sexily and displayed herself to him. Well, she wasn't aware of it. But he was, that was for damn sure. He knew he had to retreat from his little personal surveillance mission, knowing full well it would be termed voyeurism. That, and he was going slightly more and more crazy by the second. No, he didn't want to, and his mind instantly began to rationalize staying a little while longer as his blood rushed south. But he could not watch any longer due to the damn rain. . .and his nosebleed.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 2<em>

**Please Review!** Who is this mysterious stalker? Hmm. . .duh. But the question is what would he be doing there, and what would he want from poor Sakura?


	3. Shout It Out

**Unconventional Hero: Chapter 3  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of or affiliation to the Naruto franchise. This is non-profit recreation.

* * *

><p><em>In a previous chapter:<em>

_"You have a summons to the Hokage's tower. I think you've been dismissed from work today, because Baa-chan has a little assignment for you." Well, that's odd. I decided to take a good look at Naruto's face, now that we're close enough that I can train my eyesight on his face and hopefully get an idea of what he's telling me. He's grinning ear-to-ear. No shock value in that. But the way he's grinning. . .it's a bit unusual. Like Ichiraku just invented a new flavor of ramen and wanted him to be their official taste-tester to see how it compared to all the other flavors. Yeah, his grin was that big._

_"That is very strange. So you know what this assignment is?"_

_Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, obviously wanting me to stop and listen. I stopped and turned to him, walking back a little ways to get closer to his parameter and keep the conversation private. He's still smiling a little, but his facial expression turned a bit more serious. But it's a happy one. So I was optimistic. It's good news, right?_

_"He's back."_

* * *

><p>Lady Tsunade sat in her office, sipping coffee out of her favorite gigantic ceramic mug.<p>

"Hn. That isn't just coffee, is it?" A dark, brooding voice mocked her from a chair in the corner, near the doors.

"No, you bastard. There's sugar in it, too."

"And rum? Sake? Vodka?"

"No, but that doesn't sound half bad. Wait Don't put ideas in my head, Uchiha. Are you trying to get me drunk so you can escape and do as you please? Did you think it would be that easy?"

"Hn."

'The little bastard didn't even try to deny it! I knew it! He doesn't seem to be up to something; but he can't really be trusted, either. I have a solution to solve this problem.'

*knock knock knock*

"Come in." Lady Tsunade set down her coffee mug, still training her peripheral vision on Sasuke's immobile figure, still lurking in the shadows. How expected.

"Lady Hokage, Dr. Haruno is here to see you."

"Thank you, Shizune. Please send her in." Lady Tsunade did not let it go unnoticed that Sasuke flinched when Shizune said Sakura's name. Well, not her name, specifically. It was her title as doctor that seemed to surprise or intrigue him.

'Well, he's in for quite a surprise. It seems he's underestimated my talented student. That was only a taste of what we have in store for you.'

"Shizou, what's going on? Naruto gave me a hint, but why did you need me to come here? I have patients waiting. I didn't even get a chance to check in this morning or to make my rounds. I'm needed."

"Don't worry about your patients, Sakura. Ino and Fukimo are going to take care of your patients today, and Keiko is going to finish any necessary paperwork."

"Oh." Sakura was very confused. She was so flustered all the way to the Hokage's Tower that she was oblivious to the eavesdropper. "But why?"

Lady Tsunade took another sip of her coffee.

"Because you're going to take your two-week-long vacation early."

Sakura's eyes widened. Lady Tsunade noticed the twinkle in her jade orbs. She hated that she'd probably lose that gleam in about a second, unless Sakura begins to cry over it.

"Wha. . ."

"Of course, there's a little bit of baggage that you need to take with you."

"Take with me? What do you mean?"

"You're going to have a roommate for your vacation."

Sakura's jaw dropped. 'I knew this was too good to be true! And she's screwing up my vacation plans!

"Baa-chan, that isn't fair! You're ruining Sakura's vacation time!" In flew Naruto, already up in arms and protective over his teammate.

"Naruto, who let you in my office?"

As Naruto and Lady Tsunade began squabbling like they usually do, Sakura took the opportunity to discreetly try to search the office without craning her neck too much. If the other person in the room thought they were clever, they were wrong. Sakura saw movement in a back corner, near the doors. He face-slapped himself. He certainly wasn't enjoying the two blonds' display any more than Sakura was.

Sakura took her chance to turn around unnoticed to stare in shock at Sasuke Uchiha. The boy whom she loved. The boy who broke her heart. The teenager who tried to kill her. The young man staring straight into her eyes this very moment. Oh Lord. The Sharingan.

In an instant, Sakura was. . .still inside the Hokage's Tower. In fact, she was still standing in the Hokage's office. But now she was in the center of the room. But she was now alone. She knew she was inside the Sharingan. But still, she panicked. She had no clue why Sasuke did this or what he had planned for her. He could torture and kill her before Lady Tsunade and Naruto knew she had spaced out.

"Hello?" 'Where is he? This is his creation. He;s here. I don't know why he-'

Sakura felt a cool hand on her left shoulder. Then she felt his slightly warm breath on her neck.

"Sakura. It's been a long time."

Sakura froze, but managed to keep her trembling under control.

"Not long enough, Uchiha," Sakura snapped back, not really missing a may have been scared a god bit, but she was also getting angry. By the time he just plain pisses her off, there would be a knock-down drag-out fight inside. . .wherever she was.

Sasuke quickly noted the bitter tone in her voice. She was serious. Understanding she didn't want him to touch her, Sasuke retracted. But he didn't release her yet. Instead, he strolled over to the Hokage's desk and took a seat in the chair. He made himself comfortable, complete with a smug look.

"That act alone was enough to face the death penalty. But what's another crime when you're about to face execution, anyway. Am I right?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Hardly. You know, you should be much nicer to me. After all, we are going to have to learn how to cohabitate very quickly."

'Oh shit. Didn't Lady Tsunade say. . .that I was to expect a roommate? Shit. This is not what I was expecting!'

When Sasuke noticed Sakura's severe look, he knew she was hit with sudden, sobering realization. He released her, though she hardly registered when she came back into consciousness. That is why she was called immediately. Sasuke Uchiha was her new roommate, and she was certain he came with instructions.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Tsunade!"

Lady Tsunade and Naruto both froze between their immature and unnecessary banter to stare wide-eyed at Sakura. Both stood silently in shock. Naruto wasn't sure if he was going to still be on his feet a few minutes from now, and Lady Tsunade knew she was up the creek without a paddle when Sakura dropped all formalities. Sakura got the hang of that a while ago. That's right. Sakura stood up for herself. When life handed her a lemon, she threw it right back and hit someone in the head with it. Even Sasuke's eyes bulged out at her outburst. Because it was proof that Sakura Haruno, now a level-headed and talented doctor of Konoha Hospital and devastatingly skilled shinobi, has grown a backbone since he last communicated with her.

'Wow. That must be new.' Sasuke's eyes glowed red for a split second before closing in meditation.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 3<em>

**Please review!** Nope, no romance here. At this rate, even Lady Tsunade will be lucky to come out of this unscathed.


	4. Terms and Conditions

**Unconventional Hero: Chapter 4  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of or affiliation to the Naruto franchise. This is non-profit recreation.

* * *

><p><em>In the previous chapter:<em>

_That's right. Sakura stood up for herself. When life handed her a lemon, she threw it right back and hit someone in the head with it. Even Sasuke's eyes bulged out at her outburst. Because it was proof that Sakura Haruno, now a level-headed and talented doctor of Konoha Hospital and devastatingly skilled shinobi, has grown a backbone since he last communicated with her._

_'Wow. That must be new.' Sasuke's eyes glowed red for a split second before closing in meditation._

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on a bench outside the Hokage's Tower. She didn't even care that she was getting wet. And she had left her umbrella and raincoat inside with her bag at Shizune's desk. So Sakura sat on the bench, not caring that she was getting soaked. At least her feet were warm and dry. Toasty toes were the one pleasant thing going for her at the moment.<p>

"Sakura, come back inside. You can't go anywhere without him yet, anyway. I don't think he knows where your apartment is." Naruto stood under an awning close by, though he still was pretty wet.

Sakura sighed. "I am waiting. I don't want to wait in there. I can't think in there. I need to be able to hear myself. The rain is drowning out all the nonsense."

Sakura was trying to emulate a calm demeanor, but inside Sakura was waging war with her now-suppressed Inner. How could Tsunade do that to her? Sasuke is an S-Class criminal! Hell, nowadays he's his own damn category! He's highly dangerous and can't be trusted for a second. Well, that explains why she would want him to be monitored at all times.

Sakura re-read the scroll with her mission definition and objectives. She was officially on a mission straight from the Hokage herself. Damn.

"Well, I'm going to go back upstairs and get your stuff, then. And maybe I'll go to Sasuke's place and help him pack."

With his shoulders drooping, and not just because of the rain, Naruto walked back inside and trudged up to Shizune's office outside the Hokage's office.

"Is she doing okay? It seemed like she took it pretty hard. Did Lady Hokage debrief her?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "She definitely isn't happy. But I think she'll do fine. She's just in a bit of shock, I think. I mean, Sasuke just got here last night. Baa-chan wasted no time in thrusting him on Sakura. Everyone knew I'd be happy, but I guess we didn't think about how hard Sakura would've taken it." Naruto paused for a moment - yes, Naruto hesitated. "Come to think of it, Sakura hasn't even mentioned his name in quite a while. Not unless it involved his search and capture." Now that Naruto was thinking about it, maybe Sakura wasn't a good idea at all as Sasuke's keeper.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, Shizune. I was just looking for Sakura's raincoat and stuff. She's going to get sick out there."

"I think she looked more sick in here. I hope Lady Hokage knows what she's doing."

* * *

><p>Inside Lady Tsunade's office. . .<p>

"Now that your arrangements are settled, I must inform you of your disciplinary hearing. The new council members are going to assist in your judgment. You realize you are throwing yourself at our mercy?"

"Hn."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're taking this seriously." Lady Tsunade sighed. This was a meeting she never thought she would have with the Uchiha. Honestly, she never thought he would come back here alive. Not after Orochimaru's death. Sasuke. . .looked like a crazed animal. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him back in the village. How could she trust him? She is responsible for the welfare of the village and the safety of all the villagers.

On the other hand, how could she resist possibly the last chance of getting such a powerful ninja back on their side? He certainly is a formidable foe. He is a bestial force in himself against armies. Sasuke Uchiha, the last-known surviving Uchiha clan member and deadly avenger, was known throughout the countries as a ruthless, bloodthirsty killer. Perhaps gaining his loyalty once again would suppress fear among the allies and keep enemies at bay.

As much as this will bother her to no end, Lady Tsunade really had no choice. A former team member would be best, since they hold the most emotional ties to him and know him best. Naruto and Hinata moved in together several months ago. Soon they will likely be engaged. Lady Tsunade couldn't jeopardize their well-being. Not only would their privacy be jeopardized, but Hinata's safety, as well. Sakura lives alone in a two-bedroom apartment. She didn't have backup in the living situation if Sasuke becomes unruly or traitorous, but Sakura is strong enough to compete with ANBU shinobi. With Sasuke's chakra concealed indefinitely (a term of his reinstatement in to the village, which he doesn't know about yet), Sakura definitely has the upper hand in physical combat. But it's her emotional state that has left Lady Tsunade the most apprehensive.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby granted a probationary residency of the village of Konoha. You will serve a community service sentence for a minimum of six months. You are assigned as an office assistant here in the Hokage's office to show your dedication to my administration. You will be compensated monetarily for your work. You must complete 800 hours of your assigned community service within the six-month probationary period. Your chakra will be drained to a primary-function level to keep you under control. You are barred from using your bloodline limit. You will not be granted permission to perform shinobi duties until your six months' community service work is completed and your probation report is sterling, pending another hearing to reinstate your shinobi status. The council members and I will decide if you've earned our trust again at that time. If all goes well, you will be approved to re-enter our forces at Jounin-level. If any of these conditions are broken or otherwise not met, your will not regain full residency status. Do you accept the terms?"

He nodded. "Yes."

'Whew. That was easy.' Lady Tsunade continued. "You will report to Shizune when you are scheduled to work on the office work schedule. She will have your duties waiting for you. Shizune will, in a way, serve as your probation officer. I'd like to keep you as close as possible to have my own surveillance over you."

Sasuke scoffed. A vein in Lady Tsunade's head throbbed.

"You are assigned surveillance accommodations. You are not allowed to return to the Uchiha compound, of course. It has since been sealed."

"Surveillance? Will someone be watching me?"

At this, Lady Tsunade's lip curled upwards in a grin. "Yes, they will be. You are moving in with Sakura."

His eyes widened almost unnoticeably, though Lady Tsunade noticed it. From Sasuke's outside appearance, he was simply annoyed at the notion of living with Sakura for six months or more. Inside, his stomach was doing flips. "Are you serious? Sakura? Don't you think Naruto would be a better fit?"

"No. He lives with his girlfriend. His residence is not accommodating for you. Neither is Kakashi's. He is on a mission at the moment, and will not be expected back soon enough to accommodate you. You are not familiar enough with Sai, and he does not trust you enough to welcome you into his home. I much prefer you to remain with your teammates, so other shinobi are out of the question. As is accommodating you in a solitary or civilian living situation. Like it or not, this is your only option. It's this or nothing."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know how this would go. For all he knows, he may end up running away from the village again, this time screaming his head off and running to the hills. He has been all alone for so long now that he didn't even like the idea of living with anyone at all in close range. As in he didn't even want neighbors. Total isolation. But like it or not, he believed Lady Tsunade when she said this was his best and last option if he wanted to work towards gaining citizenship inside the village again.

"Fine. I will accept the terms in full. All I ask is one simple request."

Lady Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "Oh? You have a request?"

"Yes. I want one piece of information."

Lady Tsunade frowned. "What information do you think I could possibly be willing to share with you?"

Sasuke lifted one side of his upper lip in a sly smirk. "Just how in the Hell did Naruto get a girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 4<em>

**Please review!** Well, Sasuke agreed to all the terms of his probation pretty quickly! Does he really want to return to his village that badly? Or is there something else going on entirely? Coming up: the two main characters clash!


	5. Another Crossroad on a Bench

**Unconventional Hero: Chapter 5  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of or affiliation to the Naruto franchise. This is non-profit recreation.

* * *

><p><em>In the previous chapter:<em>

_"Surveillance? Will someone be watching me?"_

_At this, Lady Tsunade's lip curled upwards in a grin. "Yes, they will be. You are moving in with Sakura."_

_His eyes widened almost unnoticeably, though Lady Tsunade noticed it. From Sasuke's outside appearance, he was simply annoyed at the notion of living with Sakura for six months or more. Inside, his stomach was doing flips. "Are you serious? Sakura? Don't you think Naruto would be a better fit?"_

_"No. Like it or not, this is your only option. It's this or nothing."_

_Sasuke sighed. He didn't know how this would go. For all he knows, he may end up running away from the village again, but this time screaming his head off and running to the hills. He has been all alone for so long now that he didn't even like the idea of living with anyone at all in close range. As in he didn't even want neighbors. Total isolation. But like it or not, he believed Lady Tsunade when she said this was his best and last option if he wanted to work towards gaining citizenship inside the village again._

_"Fine. I will accept the terms in full. All I ask is one simple request."_

_Lady Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "Oh? You have a request?"_

_"Yes. I want one piece of information."_

_Lady Tsunade frowned. "What information do you think I could possibly be willing to share with you?"_

_Sasuke lifted one side of his upper lip in a sly smirk. "Just how in the Hell did Naruto get a girlfriend?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto walked outside into the rain, where Sakura still sat on the bench. It was only a slight drizzle now, but the sun was still very much hidden behind heavy gray clouds. Saying nothing, we walked over to her and laid her red raincoat on the back of the bench, right behind her slumped shoulders. He moved to sit next to her. He set her bag and umbrella on the sidewalk, next to her feet. He turned to speak to her, but she started talking first.<p>

"The sun isn't going to come out today."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't an observation, either. It was just a declaration. Sakura was telling Naruto that today was not going to be a good day.

"Sakura. . .look. I know we haven't talked about Sasuke in a pretty long while, and I kinda feel bad. Not for Sasuke, but for you. N-not that I feel sorry for you or anything! It's just that. . .well, you and I never got to discuss how looking for Sasuke or his possible return made you feel. And. . .I'm sorry."

Sakura looked over to him. She was pretty startled that Naruto declared what she felt. The truth was that Sasuke didn't know how she felt.

"Don't be sorry, Naruto. I would still be as perplexed a year ago as I am now. The truth is I don't know if I'm happy. I don't think I'm mad at him. I'm angry with some of the things he did. He did a lot of wrong. But he killed Orochimaru. I don't really think his sole purpose was to save the village from Orochimaru, but I like to think we had something to do with it. He never was easy to figure out. He really is unpredictable. Do you think he still cares about us?"

Naruto didn't hesitate. "Yes, I do. I know he does. He's still our Sasuke, somewhere in there. We all did a lot of growing up in these past few years. We've avoided major wars since, though I don't know how. Our treaties have held, so far. With times of peace come times of relaxation and more peace of mind. Maybe the time of peace got to Sasuke, and he wanted to finally come back to us. No more chasing after his brother. It's time for him to come back home."

"Hmm. I suppose. But I knew you'd support him when he came home, whenever that was."

"Of course! Don't you?"

Sakura didn't answer. Naruto took her silence as a hint. He caringly placed one hand on her knee.

"Sakura. . .I. . .I'm going to go home and pack. I have a mission I have to leave for this evening, and I promised Hinata we'd spend the afternoon together. She's making me something special! I wonder what it could be? Anyway. . .please let me know if there's something you need help with. If it come to it, we can always trade arrangements over to Sai's place. He'll do a great job watching him. Maybe Sasuke can read some of his books on emotions and take a hint, huh?"

Naruto chuckled a bit. Sakura rolled her eyes, but she didn't complain. Naruto's laugh always made her feel a little bit better. She felt the urge to tell him that, because he'd appreciate it. But she didn't feel like making anyone else feel anything when she didn't know what she was feeling. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was is jitters? Anticipation? No, it felt a little more serious. Was it. . .dread? Caution? Suspicion? What could Sasuke be up to? There's no way he'd just up and decide to come home, on a whim. After all his training, experimentation, his conditioning and build-up of power and strength, why would he choose to just come home? Sakura wasn't eager to find out. She'd rather live in a perfect world where Sasuke would just waltz in, take her in his arms, tell her he's been in love with her from the first time he saw her, blah, blah, blah, and they'd live happily ever after. She turned flush just thinking about it.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Your cheeks are a little red. Are you getting sick? I knew you shouldn't have sat out here in the rain without your coat on! I think you need to go home and get into bed. You're going to have a fever in the morning! Quick! Can't you use your glowy fingers to cure yourself?"

Sakura stared at him with a blank expression.

"That doesn't even deserve a response. Glowy fingers? Seriously?"

Naruto chuckled. "There she is. I found Sakura. You'll do fine. Anyway, the arrangements aren't permanent. And once I get back from this crappy rich guy civilian transport escort job, I'll be back in the village for a while to help out. Heck, he and I can even move in together and I could send Hinata over to stay with you!"

"No, Hinata would never forgive you. You two stay put. I. . .I'll. . .just deal with it. Shizou thinks I'll do just fine. She wouldn't intentionally put me in harm's way like this. She must have plenty of confidence in me and Sasuke for this to work." 'I'll convince myself of that, at least.'

"That sounds about right to me! Now you're thinking, Sakura! This will all be fine. Man, I can't believe you aren't more psyched up about his return! He's on our side, and he cared enough to come back to us! We're a team again, plus a couple more. And think about how much safer we'll be from enemy attacks if people know they'll be messing with the village of the Uchihas once again."

Naruto stood up again. "I'll go see Hinata now. If you need anything, you know you can ask me or Hinata, right?"

Sakura nodded, still sluggish.

"Okay, then. If I can't stop in and see you before I leave on my mission, I'll see you two when I get back."

* * *

><p>Sakura still sat on the bench twenty minutes later, when Lady Tsunade finally dismissed Sasuke from the Hokage's Tower. Lady Tsunade herself sealed his chakra from any useful levels. so she felt like her was good to go. . .get literally, physically pounded into the ground by Sakura if he overstepped any boundaries. Before she stepped out, he forgot to ask Sakura to wait for him, since he had no clue where she lived now. Or he wanted her to think that, at least. But she wasn't around when he left Lady Tsunade's office, so he assumed he was left to walk to her apartment alone. But when he walked out onto the sidewalk, there she sat. Her bag and umbrella were by her cute little rainboots. He figured she's have cute little graphic-printed rainboots. Cherries. Of course. How cute.<p>

Something that immediately piqued his interest, however, was something he almost missed altogether until he trained his eyes through the misty drizzle to the pinkette across the street. She wasn't wearing her raincoat in the rain. And her thin cotton button-up shirt was soaked. He could see right through it. On impulse, he activated his Sharingan. But it fizzled.

'Damn you, you crazy, old fucking bat!' Well, it was completely understandable. Sasuke knew the two were close. It was easy for him to completely understand the close bond between master and pupil. He may have been gone for a long time, but he wasn't oblivious to Sakura's training under Lady Tsunade. And Lady Tsunade was quite overprotective of her student. She was practically a second mother to the pink-haired kunoichi. God help anyone who dared even attempt to harm one strawberry lock on Sakura's head.

Sasuke noticed Sakura had not looked up from her lap yet, and he didn't know how to approach her yet; so he turned right on the sidewalk and continued on until the end of the block. He looked around at the familiar facades and tried to distinguish what was different from the last. . .visit. Some new things could have been remodeled or rebuilt because of his last little visit. For that, he did feel a bit guilty. He couldn't believe he allowed Orochimaru to progress towards Konoha's destruction as much as he did. While still pondering a bit, he crossed the street once he reached the end of the block. He walked back down, towards the bench.

As he came closer to Sakura, she had looked back up at the sky. It was no longer drizzling, and the clouds had thinned a little bit. Sasuke noticed that Sakura didn't notice his approach. Either she couldn't detect his hidden chakra due to the low level or she was dead. She was clearly still very much alive, so he assumed the former. Once he stood right behind the bench, hiding behind her slouching form, he remained still and looked up at the sky with her. He noticed a slight break in the cloud, where only a sliver of illumination came from the scarce bit of sunlight allowed to shine through.

"So it did decide to shine a little for me, after all." That was all she said. Sasuke wasn't quite sure what she was talking about or who she was talking to, so he just addressed her simply.

"It's been a while, Sakura."

"I know. You've already said that. In my shizou's office." Sakura was obviously pissed off at him for that infamous little trick of his family's.

'Oh, that.' "I. . .I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have activated my bloodline limit like that. I'm not used to living in the civilian world, exactly. But the old ba-Tsunade, I mean, contained my chakra levels until I was about as menacing as a teething puppy. So I think my bark is worse than my bite right now."

"Hmph. You _are_ a sick puppy." 'And I'm a lovesick kitten. I don't know what to do with you.'

"There's no need for name-calling." 'I'm not sure what I am, but I'm hoping to find out. If anyone knows, it would be you, Sakura.'

Sakura scoffed. "Well, what do you want to do now? We have all day. It isn't even lunchtime yet."

'Oh, the things I would do if I-wait! Shit! You can't think like that, you idiot! Anyway, she's just a girl. Another girl. No, not just any girl. It's Sakura, the crybaby weakling. Only now she has a much louder, dirtier mouth. Oh, I could make it dirtier with-ahh! Shit!'

Sakura looked up at him and saw him in deep thought. He looked a little panicked.

"Sasuke. . .are you doing okay?"

"I. . .hn. I need to pick up some things."

"Oh. Well, I'll just go home and get the spare bedroom ready."

"Hn. I'll need directions. Where do you live?"

Sakura gave him the simplest directions, and he silently nodded and started to walk away. But he turned on his heel when Sakura softly called his name.

"Sasuke. . ."

"Hn?"

I. . .nothing. It isn't important." She sat back down on the bench.

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke looked at her with an emotionless expression, but he truly was concerned for her. She was acting a bit odd. Was staying with her such a good idea? She didn't seem at all up for it. Much to his dismay.

"Its silly. Don't worry about it. I was just. . .thinking about the last time we were like this."

"Huh?" 'When was the last time we were in this type of situation? I don't think we ever were, Sakura.'

"When. . .you left me on a bench. You didn't come back."

'Oh, boy.'

"I didn't tell you I was coming back then. And I was a kid. We were kids. I'm coming back this time. In fact, I'm going to go get my stuff and come right to your door. It's a little different now, isn't it?"

"Oh. Well, I guess it is." Her shoulders slumped, but she didn't seem as depressed. Sasuke didn't think her brain was registering anything he told her. She looked fried, practically brain-dead.

"Tell you what. Why don't you get up and walk home before I walk away."

Sakura looked up at him, perplexed by his suggestion. But she did as she was told, and she walked away, towards her apartment. Sasuke shook his head and walked in the other direction to retrieve the belongings he brought back with him. 'I'm back less than a day and I'm already going soft again. I can't fucking believe it. It's that girl. She got in the way every damn time. I see her and I just feel my strength and willpower being sucked right out of my body. What the Hell is that called?'

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 5<br>_

**Please review!** Well, now Sasuke and Sakura are talking again! It' awkward, but Sakura's depressed and confused. Sasuke is trying to find out where he should go and what he should do to fit back into the society in which he was born and raised. And he seems to have his sights on Sakura for more than friendship. Can he do it? He's going to need a little bit of help!


	6. Moving In, Moving On

**Unconventional Hero: Chapter 6  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of or affiliation to the Naruto franchise. This is non-profit recreation.

* * *

><p><em>In the previous chapter:<em>

_"Tell you what. Why don't you get up and walk home before I walk away."_

_Sakura looked up at him, perplexed by his suggestion. But she did as she was told, and she walked away, towards her apartment. Sasuke shook his head and walked in the other direction to retrieve the belongings he brought back with him. 'I'm back less than a day and I'm already going soft again. I can't fucking believe it. It's that girl. She got in the way every damn time. I see her and I just feel my strength and willpower being sucked right out of my body. What the Hell is that called?'_

* * *

><p>During the entire walk to Sakura's apartment, Sasuke pondered what his feelings could mean. He knew he didn't love her, but there was something else. Friendship? Attraction? He chalked it up to simply the familiarity of Sakura.<p>

'Sure. That has to be it. The familiarity of her singsong voice. Her pink hair. Her jade green eyes. Her. . .' Sasuke thought about it for a moment. He thought back to his memory's mental image of the little girl he left on the bench - the girl who had a crush on him. Sure, she cared for him. Like she cared for Naruto or Kakashi. But the crush wasn't real. Well, she certainly doesn't seem to have a crush on me now.' In fact, even though Naruto welcomed him back with open arms (quite literally - bone-crunching arms), Sakura did not. She stood there, stunned. And she had already known what to expect when walking into the Hokage's office. She looked like. . . she didn't want to see him.

'Maybe she didn't want me to come back, after all. Well, then. Believe it or not, cupcake, but I didn't come back for you, either. I'm just going to cool my heels and bide my time. Don't you think for a second that I'm not out for revenge. You have no idea what I discovered upon my brother's demise. You have no fucking idea what your precious village leaders are capable of. Maybe I shouldn't trust you.'

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the awkward glances, cringes from people, and death glares sent his way. As he made his way through the village, one ponytail caught his eye. The familiar brown spikes floated through a small gathering of ladies shopping at the Yamanakas' flower shop and made their way towards Sasuke.

"So it's true. You're back."

"Hey, Shikamaru. Yes."

Shikamaru shifted from one foot to the other, his trademark lazy stance kicking in. He dug his hands into his shorts pockets.

"So, I'm guessing you found him."

"Hn."

"I see. We're glad you chose to come back once you found what you were looking for."

'You have no fucking idea, either, do you?' "Yes, I did. Where else would I go?"

"That's right! Come by the popular shinobi bar later. I'll buy you a couple rounds. I know the guys would be happy to welcome you back themselves." Shikamaru gave Sasuke a lazy slap on the shoulder.

"Hn. Maybe." Sasuke was thankful Shikamaru wasn't much of a talker. He didn't pry too much.

Shikamaru eyed his box and bag suspiciously. "What's in the box?"

"Belongings. I'm not allowed to return to my family's compound. I have to live under surveillance with a former teammate."

"Wouldn't you mean a _current_ teammate? I mean, you'll join our forces again, right?" Shikamaru tilted his head backwards to cloud-gaze mid-conversation. He must not have thought it was rude. Or maybe he didn't take the time to care. He never was one for social etiquette.

"No. I'm on probation. But in the future, I will be able to start out at jounin level."

"Eh. Troublesome. But it's worth the trouble, I suppose. It's either that or imprisonment, you know."

'How do you know?' "Hn."

Shikamaru rolled an eye towards Sasuke. "You're wondering how I knew."

Sasuke nodded his head. Shikamaru rolled up his shirt sleeve. Tattooed into his flesh was the mark of ANBU.

"You son of a bitch. You were one of the bastards who escorted me into the village walls, aren't you?"

Shikamaru nodded his head as he stretched his arms up high. He tucked them behind his head.

"Well, after the old lady said you weren't going to be put to death, I went home and made the mistake of telling my girlfriend a bit about it. Muttering one word was all it took. I should've known better, but hiding it from her was too much trouble. She can sniff out gossip like a bloodhound."

"Girlfriend? Who?"

"Well, telling her anything is a mistake. I've been seeing-"

"Dammit, Shika! Get in here! Don't run off from me when we're in the middle of something!" Ino Yamanaka stomped onto the sidewalk in front of the flower shop, pruning shears in hand. Shikamaru shuddered, calculating all the many different applications for which Ino could use those pruning shears. . .on him.

"Shit. I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight, alright? I may not be able to ditch the blonde, but I'll be there."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding and sympathy.

Shikamaru sauntered back over to the flower shop. But before he followed Ino back into the shop, he turned back to Sasuke.

"Tell Sakura I said hey." With a knowing smirk, Shikamaru slunk through the doorway and out of sight.

'Well I'll be damned. I knew someone trailed me last night. That son of a bitch!'

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled an extra set of clean sheets from her linen closet. She honestly had no clue why she had navy blue sheets. Something about the color just attracted her to them. They were very nice 600 thread count cotton, with very nice hemming. Sakura noticed the fine details. She was sure Sasuke would, too. As she made the bed, she thought he would like nicer pillows. When she and Sai carried Naruto's drunk ass back to her place to sleep it off in her spare bedroom, she sure as Hell didn't want him puking and drooling all over her nicer bed linens. So she trailed back into the hallway to fetch the goose feather pillows her mother bought her a couple years ago. Sakura could never sleep on something so soft and non-supportive for her neck, but maybe it would suit Sasuke.<p>

When the comforter was tucked and folded to her satisfaction and everything else was set, Sakura grabbed a couple of disinfectant wipes to clean and dust with. She made her spare bedroom sparkle. Maybe he didn't mind the painting of a flowery meadow on the wall. Sakura was sure he could do with a little bit of sunshine in his life. The white walls should be accommodating enough for him. It was the only room in her apartment with white walls. She gathered anything that she had stored in the bedroom closet, found room for it in her coat closet near the door, and set to making sure the carpet was clean. Thank goodness she tidied up the rest of the house very quickly while Sasuke was gone to fetch-

*knock knock*

"It's open!" Sakura made a mad dash to the closet on the other end of the hallway to stuff the broom, dustpan and vacuum cleaner in there. She had just removed her hair from its ponytail when she felt arms going around her waist.

'What the Hell?'

"Hello, beautiful. Long time, no see. Is this what you've been up to? Keeping house? How adorable."

Sakura turned beet red. "Dammit, Kiba. I'm expecting company." She wiggled to get out of his grip. She was getting flustered, and didn't really want his hands on her. She didn't feel anything for him.

"Really? Are you and the girls having a ladies' night out again? You sure know how to party. I may have to stick around for-"

_-thump-_

In the doorway stood Sasuke Uchiha. He had dumped his bag and box in front of Sakura's coat closet. And now he was glaring daggers at Kiba Inuzuka. He immediately noticed Sakura was trying to break free from his grasp. And he didn't like seeing that bastard touching his. . .teammate. Um. . .Roommate? Probation officer?

"What are you doing here, Kiba?"

"I don't fucking believe it. Sasuke Uchiha, the great avenger. I heard you were back, but I didn't believe it. What brings you to our little Sakura's humble abode?"

"I live here. What are you doing here, bothering her?"

Kiba turned back towards Sakura, even more stunned than before.

"Well, I don't think I'm bothering her. Sakura?"

"Kiba, I think you should go. I have business to take care of."

"Business, huh? Well, then. I'll get out of your way." On that sour note, Kiba stomped out of Sakura's apartment. They heard him land on the sidewalk below, rather than taking the stairs. Sakura knew he was mad. She could practically feel the heat radiating. . .oh, no. That was Sasuke. She could feel him trying his best to summon a Chidori. How cute, yet pathetic.

'Damn, Shizou. That must have been a very good seal.'

"Sasuke, why don't you bring your things in the bedroom? I. . .I'll put on some tea." Sakura wandered down the hallway, but Sasuke didn't move to pick up his things. Instead, he waited until she came closer, and he reached out to grab her wrist.

"What was that mangy mutt doing here? I noticed the way you cringed when he touched you. Is he bothering you?"

Sakura pulled her arm from his grip. "I'm fine, thank you. Kiba and I. . .well. . .we became 'close' a few moths back, but it never got very far."

"You became close to him? How close?"

Sakura gasped. "That is none of your business! Just. . .go unpack. I'll make us that tea."

'None of my business, huh? With that gasp, I guess I got my answer.'

Sasuke only took a few minutes to unpack a few necessities. He had become accustomed to living a rogue ninja life, so he was quite comfortable packing light. He took out a few staple articles of clothing and sundries. Then he just laid out on the bed, which he did enjoy. He hadn't always had a comfortable bed to lie in. He felt. . .well, comfortable.

'So it appears Sakura isn't a virgin. She didn't wait for me. She's dated other guys. Slept with them, even. I wonder how many? Is she seeing someone? Kiba? No, she didn't seem too pleased with his intrusive visit.'

"Sasuke! The tea is ready! Would you like a cup?"

Sasuke rolled off his comfortable mattress, reluctantly, and crept down the hallway. He had not explored the rest of her apartment yet, other than just from 'checking up on her' visits from outside the windows, so he cautiously walked through the living room area to the dining room nook. There sat a very feminine tea set. Sakura's porcelain tea set suited her perfectly. It was white with beautiful hand-painted cherry blossom branches and flowers in intricate patterns that wrapped around the sides of the round teapot and perfectly rounded cups. The pink blossoms matched her hair, Sasuke quickly noted. It really was a beautiful shade of pink, even though he wasn't a fan of the color. Since he met her, he had always related the color back to her. Before then, he could remember when he as a young boy and his mother had an elegant formal kimono. It was pink and ivory. The only true memory he had of his father telling his mother she was beautiful and that he loved her was witnessed by him when his mother was wearing that dress. He couldn't remember the date, the formal event, not even the year. He must have been five or six years old, maybe. Sakura resembled that kimono, though, with her bubblegum pink hair and soft ivory skin. That must be why he felt such an attraction to her. It was the familiarity to what he thought was truly beautiful. Yes, Sakura's face was aesthetically pleasing. But so were a lot of other women Sasuke has seen. Some were even more beautiful, if you would just be assessing their bone structures and symmetry of their faces. But none quite compared to Sakura. She was someone Sasuke knew his mother would agree was absolutely beautiful. And she reminded him of his mother, to a point. Even now, with her more vocal and defensive demeanor; her strength of destruction and strength of healing; her care, even while Sasuke was acting like a jerk; it was all directly comparable to his mother's personality. Sasuke just hoped maybe. . .if one day he was looking to settle down. . .she would understand his motives and forgive all his indiscretions. And man, did he ever have some major fuck-ups.

"Sasuke, please have a seat." Sakura placed a cup in front on the chair he was closest to. She took a seat right across from him. Sasuke pulled the chair back and took the seat, as he was asked. He looked across the table at Sakura, who was politely and delicately sipping her green tea. He could tell she didn't know how to start the conversation. He certainly wasn't much of a chatty guy, but he would do anything just to break the awkward silence.

"I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience for you. This wasn't my idea."

"No, no! I was on vacation, anyway. So I'll be here for at least two weeks of your probation to help you re-acclimate into the village. A little bit has changed since you were last here. We can walk around tomorrow, and I can show you around the village to help you familiarize yourself with things once again."

"That would be nice. I don't have anything to do until I report to the Hokage's office in the afternoon."

"Oh, that must be your community service requirement. How long do you have to do boring busy work in the office?"

"She's keeping me busy five days a week until the end of my probation. If I work long days, I may finish early. Perhaps that would look better at my probation hearing in six months."

"I don't know. Maybe. It isn't a test as much as it is your punishment. Your real test is how you're monitored interacting with the villagers and your old friends. She's going to want a full report from me every week."

"Hn."

"Well, then. I suppose I can just forget about your 'interaction' with Kiba."

Sasuke's eyes shot up from his untouched tea cup. If his chakra wasn't suppressed, Sakura was sure tomoes would be spinning. But for now, he was just glaring daggers again.

"Actually. . .come to think of it, I can't remember much interaction between you and Kiba before you left the village. Did your clan and the Inuzuka clan. . ."

"We didn't dislike each other. But my clan didn't really get along with many other clans, to begin with. The entire village was suspicious of us because they feared us. The Konoha Police facade was just a way for that bastard Danzo to keep tabs on my family. He was deceitful and suspicious of everyone. He caused so much trouble for the whole village."

Sakura sat there in silence. She wasn't sure she should - or wanted to - hear any of this. Sakura remembered how Sasuke killed Danzo. She knew many villagers would be calling for his head once everyone heard he was back. Especially if Ino knows. . .everyone will know by morning, that's for sure. She was certain the flower shop was busy today with gossiping old ladies.

"Did you pass by the flower shop on your way over here, by chance?"

"Hn. Why?"

"Was it busy?"

"I guess. Why? Did you want flowers?" He let the teeniest smirk by, but Sakura caught it.

'Wow! A smirk! I can't believe it! He made a joke! Well, it was a snide comment directed at me. But it's progress!'

"Did a lot of the customers happen to be older ladies?"

Sasuke looked at her, puzzled. "Yeah. Why does that matter?"

"Oh, nothing. It just means that Ino was gossiping again. The whole town knows you're back now, I'm sure."

"Shit. That fucking blonde girl. Does her mouth ever close? I feel sorry for Shikamaru. What in the Hell was he thinking?"

"Oh? You already know Ino and Shikamaru are engaged?"

"Engaged? What the Hell?"

Sakura smirked. 'That must be a good check mark on his report. He's genuinely interested in the social developments of the other team members.'

"Oh, that reminds me. Shikamaru said hello. And he asked if we would stop in to a popular bar later tonight? I assume you know which one he's talking about. Whichever one the shinobis frequent nowadays. The bars were a little before my time." He looked a little glum. He had missed out on growing up with his friends during his quest for power.

Sakura took note. "Yeah, I know the one. We were too young to frequent any bar back in those days. I can't imagine the beatings we would've received from Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke nodded. 'Maybe this won't be so bad. She isn't rattling on like she used to. She isn't even stuttering anymore around me. So I suppose she's over her schoolgirl crush. But she could still. . .if I can keep that mangy mutt away from her, maybe I can get closer to her.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Not too many yet, so I don't know if I should stop or change some things.<strong>

Sasuke and Sakura awkwardly move in together. Sasuke hasn't really had time to process what all this would involve. The shock hasn't really set in yet, so she's just going to keep herself busy. Sasuke, meanwhile, has all the time in the world to think about things he didn't really want to think about. He's straying from his original plan already. . .what plan?


	7. Stepping on Toes and Paws

**Unconventional Hero: Chapter 7  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of or affiliation to the Naruto franchise. This is non-profit recreation.

* * *

><p><em>In the previous chapter:<em>

_Sasuke nodded. 'Maybe this won't be so bad. She isn't rattling on like she used to. She isn't even stuttering anymore around me. So I suppose she's over her schoolgirl crush. But she could still. . .if I can keep that mangy mutt away from her, maybe I can get closer to her.'_

* * *

><p>After their talk over tea, Sasuke felt comfortable enough that he thought it would be okay to unpack a little more of his belongings. He hung up some articles of clothing on hangers, and emptied the rest of his bag into drawers. He meticulously separated the pieces of clothing neatly inside the drawers to his liking. Fishnet training gear and pouches in one area, undershirts in another, pants in their own area, and his socks and other accessories in the top drawer. Ever the anal-retentive bastard. If someone ever explained to him what a label maker was, he'd go nuts with it.<p>

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Sakura slowly opened the door, the peeked around the corner. "Hey."

"Hn. I said you could come in. It's your room, after all."

"Ino called. They'll be at the bar in a couple of hours."

"Hn."

Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She didn't know if she should talk to him more to help him feel comfortable or to simply leave him alone.

"Do you need help unpacking?"

"No. Almost done."

"Oh." Now she chewed the inside of her mouth.

"Do you need help cleaning up in there?" He jerked his head towards the other part of the apartment, obviously referencing the kitchen and dining area from where they just left. It was really bothering him to have such a mess (though in most others' eyes, it wasn't a big deal) just left there.

"No, it can wait."

"The dirty dishes?" 'She's got to be kidding me.'

"They're just tea cups, Sasuke."

"Hn." '. . .and about thirty other filthy, dirty dishes. You haven't touched any of them in days.' He couldn't help himself; he didn't know why, but he had an uncontrollable urge to comfort and protect her.

"Is. . .everything okay?" He didn't want to face her, so he made himself busy re-arranging his belongings in drawers. . .again.

Sakura's head shot up. To say she was surprised didn't even cover it. He was concerned for her well-being, which was definitely out-of-character for. . .any Uchiha.

"What? W-what do you mean?"

"I don't know. You're just very nervous and depressed. I can feel it in your chakra. I don't like it." 'I don't like it if something's hurting you. I have to fix it, to heal it.'

"No, nothing major. Besides you dropping in, nothing big has happened recently."

"What about Kiba? Has he been giving you a lot of trouble?"

'Oh, brother. Not this again.' "No. In fact, I haven't seen him in quite a while. But my personal life is none of your concern."

"He looked like he was bothering you. If he decided to get rough, he could have hurt you just by harassing you."

"Kiba? Sasuke, he's one of us. He's harmless, though he is a pig. Besides, there's nothing going on between us."

"What?" Sasuke let a little too much of his emotions slide through on that one. He turned back to her, just a little too intrigued by her answer. His outburst earned him a raised pink eyebrow.

"I said there's nothing going on between me and Kiba." 'Jesus, does he now suddenly have a hearing problem?'

"Oh. Hn." 'For a second there, I thought she was addressing _us_. Whew.'

"What does it matter to you?" Sakura didn't turn to look at him for that question. She was actually pretty nervous. She didn't think she wanted to venture down this road just yet. Not only was she scared she would hear something she didn't want to hear, but she was scared pushing for feelings too early on could turn everything into a disaster. But then again, she wasn't ready to let him in again; not into her heart. He had done terrible things, and she hadn't heard an explanation yet. If he pushed justification more than regret, she'd possibly kill him on the spot. The thought about his misdeeds made her sick to her stomach. He was under her roof! That hadn't sunk in yet, and Sakura honestly would rather not think about it yet.

"Hn. I just didn't like him handling you inappropriately when you didn't want him too. That's all. We've had to save you numerous times. What's one more, right?" Sasuke thought that could have been a knight-in-shining-armor answer, and Sakura's eyes would sparkle with gratitude and desire. But they didn't. The second he turned around to face her and to look for the sparkling eyes, he was met with a closed fist to his face.

* * *

><p>Shino, Lee and Kiba wandered into the bar from the sidewalk outside, chatting about their latest missions and their successful outcomes. Konoha, and the rest of the world around them, didn't seem to be in much of an uproar since the last peace treaty was signed and held firm. All in all, it was a wonderful time to be alive and happy.<p>

Shino looked around. "So, where's the avenger? Nara said he'd be here."

"He's over in the corner booth, with his teammate and a few of the others." Well, they couldn't very well refer to themselves as the Rookie 9 now, could they? They were all Jounin now, though some were in more specialized fields than the average shinobi. Shikamaru, of course, was within the confines of intelligence. His girlfriend, now fiance, was a Yamanaka. They were within intelligence due to their abilities to inhabit bodies and minds in order to extract information. But all in all, everyone was successful. A few even had their own teams of Genin to train, as is the Jounin custom.

The guys walked over to the booth and was greeted by Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Predictably, Choji had a plate full of nachos, and he was unceremoniously scarfing them down while Sasuke, Ino and Sakura sat in audience, disgusted yet amazed. Shikamaru, however, seemed to be cheering him on. Lazily of course.

The guys sat down to welcome Sasuke back properly, although he and Kiba exchanged quick heated glares. Just to be a douchebag - he concluded - Sasuke inched slightly closer to Sakura in the booth. She noticed his movements and gave him a sideways glance.

He whispered an excuse into her ear: "It looks like we have more company. We need to make more room."

Sakura looked around and saw what he meant. In walked TenTen and Neji. They were officially a couple, much to Sakura's delight. It was easier getting Naruto and Hinata together! TenTen was a stubborn mule, but was hopelessly in love with Neji. He just kept shrugging her off, for some odd reason. The guys knew he had a thing for her, too, but he was just way more stubborn. He kept making excuse after excuse. . .until last year's festival, where TenTen dropped his jaw in a very beautiful green kimono laced with gold trim and beautiful designs. The fit was perfect for her body type, and made Neji's imagination stir with possibilities. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her, and his hormones finally got the best of him. She wasn't even ready to go yet before he snuck her away from the girls. . to scratch an itch. They soon left the festival together, and they've been inseparable since.

TenTen and Neji joined Sasuke on the side where e had made room by scooting closer to Sakura. He and Neji exchanged nods, while TenTen was closer and not at all shy about saying hello right to his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha! We're so happy to hear you're back! And on honorable terms, too! Hey, wait. . ." TenTen inspected his face from the shadow in which he was trying to hide it on his left side. "What happened to your face? You have a black eye!"

Sakura covered her mouth with a hand to control her laughter. Ino didn't bother with an attempt to stifle hers. Of course, Sakura had explained her triumph over the great and powerful Uchiha over snooping in her personal business and once again underestimating her strength.

"Sakura did a number on him!" TenTen put two-and-two together and joined in on the laughter, and the whole booth joined in once they understood. Kiba especially enjoyed a good laugh at Sasuke's expense. Sasuke bore a hole into Kiba's forehead with his eyes. 'Damn, if only I could activate my Sharingan. . .'

"What's the matter, Sasuke? You not strong enough to take down a woman?" Kiba snorted and directed his thumb at Sakura. "Not this little ol' thi-"

Sakura wasn't going to take that, either. She picked up her short cocktail glass and threw it at Kiba's head. Sakura had very good aim, because it hit him square in the nose, shattering once it fell and hit the table below him.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Goddammit!" Kiba stood upright after sliding out of the booth, clenching his nose. Blood trickled from in-between his fingers. "My nose! Dammit, Sakura!"

"You boys should really watch your mouths. Sakura can obliterate entire mountains. You're lucky you still have a face, Kiba." TenTen was spot-on, to tell the truth. Hinata and Ino agreed, nodding their heads. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. But Kiba was not happy with the answer. He stormed to the men's room to fetch some paper towels and do damage control. He was sure it was broken. Neji followed to help calm him down before they caused a bigger scene.

A young civilian waitress scurried over to the table with a mini-broom and dust pan.

"I hope everyone's okay!" She placed the dust pan on the floor, bending down in front of Sasuke. He couldn't help but notice the short uniform dress she was wearing, and he had a feeling she wanted him to notice. She didn't have to bend down right in front of him; in fact, most women in short dresses would arrange themselves in the opposite direction to avoid embarrassment. But not if you're trying to show it off. He wasn't stupid, you know. But he was a red-blooded male, so he didn't object. She was young and cute.

TenTen, who was also getting a view and was not happy about it, turned over to the gawking young man and slapped him on the arm.

"Don't stare, you pervert."

Sakura turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Then she looked over at the bent waitress.

"Excuse me, ma'am? The glass is predominantly on the table."

She looked back at the table surface. "Oh, you're right. There wasn't much on the floor." The waitress leand in to the table, now exposing ample cleavage.

Sakura, TenTen, Hinata and Ino rolled their eyes. Of course, a young girl would show off her 'assets' to any table with guys, no matter if they were with their girlfriends. They wanted big tips, and they were willing to show a little bit of skin to get them. Ino's blood boiled, and she was never the one to remain silent about something.

"Miss? Christy, is it?" Ino read off her name tag. "Here's a ten. Please just bring us a round of sake and finish buttoning the rest of your dress, please. When you lean over the table again, I don't want one of your breasts to pop out in Choji's nachos."

Shikamaru spit out his current drink. You'd think he was used to Ino's sharp tongue by now. But she could still shock even Genma or Jiraiya with her boldness.

The waitress blushed, nodded her head and walked back towards the bar area. She did adjust her uniform, as well.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino, but wasn't happy to receive the look from Sakura. Se was obviously disappointed in his hormone levels. But what could he say, honestly? The girl was displaying her body out there for anyone who wanted to see. He just so happened to appreciate the female form enough to. . .aw, Hell. Okay, so he was a regular perverted guy for a few seconds. No big deal. Right?

* * *

><p>After the evening in the bar, with Lee chastising his beautiful cherry blossom for not respecting Sasuke's youthful appreciation of life within the curvature of the waitress's form and everyone else at the table having to hold her down and pry another glass out of her hands, the bar manager and employees were silently relieved to see them go. TenTen, Ino and Hinata walked Sakura home, and Sasuke stayed behind as the guys moved to a different bar to get re-acquainted with the guys. . .well, to get shit-faced, pretty much. But still, with the guys.<p>

"Shooo. . .Shashay. . ." Shino picked up his beer glass, which he had been using to chase shots this evening. "Tell ush shomethin'. Tell-tell. . .tell ush what Shakurah's bedroom looksh like."

Sasuke blinked through his glazed eyes. "Huh? What are you talkin' about? I dunno." He wasn't quite as inebriated as the other guys, but he was close. He just had better control over himself. For now.

Lee butted in. "Yeah!" He threw his fist up into the air. "Shweet, shweet Shakurah! Shucsh a fragi-freg-fra-fruh. . .sucsh a delicate little pretty pink flower!" He slumped an arm around Sasuke, buddy-style. But Sasuke was suspicious as to why his body weight was suddenly on his shoulders. Sasuke was pretty much the only force holding Lee up in the bar right now. If he let go, Lee would be looking up at everyone from the filthy wooden floor. Lee pushed his face right into Sasuke's, his alcoholic breath making Sasuke want to gag.

"Shika told us! He he!" He used his other hand to stifle a childish giggle, which unnerved Sasuke. He now liked the close vicinity even less. You're shentenshed to live with Shaku-shak-Saka-" Lee fell onto a bar stool to his opposite side, half-falling, half-being shoved by Sasuke. Sasuke adjusted his shirt so it wasn't hanging lop-sided, since Lee was holding onto the collar for dear life.

"Now look, guys." He straightened up as much as possible while in his stupor. "I did move in with Sakura, but it's just platonic."

"Is that right?" Kiba, still too sober for his own good, was behind Sasuke in a flash. Sasuke really wished his chakra levels weren't sealed, because he thought he could use them right about now. There's no way he'd win a fight against an Inuzuka without his power. And Kiba knew it.

Sasuke didn't bother looking at Kiba. He played it smooth, though.

"Not that Sakura hasn't. . .hinted." He grinned.

"Ooooohh!" All the guys started up with cat-calls and whistles. Even a sloshed Neji, without TenTen, joined in on the guy fun.

"Now, now. Let's not get too judgmental." He used his hands to visualize the guys calming down. "Nothing's happened between us. . .yet. I'm not saying there hasn't been. . .moments. You know,. . .the looks. The flirting. . .the-"

"The black eye." Kiba had to throw it in, didn't he? The guys erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, and the shattered glasses." Sasuke wasn't done yet. The guys started laughing again, this time pointing to Kiba's gash on his nose. It was broken, but he was just ignoring it for the time-being, letting the liquor keep the pain levels down before he could go in to the clinic.

"Yeah, I specifically remember she tried throwing one at you, too. In fact, I think she just plain tried to gore you like a bull." The guys were on their knees with tears welling in their eyes now, Shino even leaning on the bar and slamming his fist and Neji kicking his feet in uncontrollable spasms.

"Well, why? She punched me because she didn't like. . ." He remembered he accidentally put her down, so he had to think of something else on his toes. ". . .because I commented on another woman's breasts, and she got jealous. She came at me again in the bar because that waitress was coming on to me, and she caught me looking. You, on the other hand. . ." Sasuke smirked, "just smarted off to her and offended her honor. You aren't really on her good side, Kiba. I'll be sleeping in her apartment tonight, and you'll be in your doghouse, as usual."

The guys were laughing again and weren't paying attention to Kiba's low growl. Without warning, Kiba lashed out at Sasuke. Kiba jumped on him from the front, knocking both of them onto the bar and knocking over the closer bar stools. Glasses and bottles shattered, and a couple dishes of cashews spilled all over the bar. Kiba was at Sasuke's neck, trying to bite him like a crazed, rabid wolf. He had a good grip on the front of his shirt. Soon, buttons were ripping and the shirt was coming open a bit from the top. The dark green shirt, which was once neatly tucked into a nice black pair of slacks, was now disheveled. Sasuke's hair was also disheveled. He would have been more upset if he wasn't currently so drunk and panicked, knowing his life really was in danger now. Why did he wave to be a smart-ass now, when he didn't have the inhuman strength at the moment to back it all up? Why, you ask? Because he's a man. A prideful man. No, not just any prideful man. He's an Uchiha.

Neji and Shino noticed,and jumped on Kiba from behind. Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu and Kurenai happened to be in the same bar, and rushed over to help diffuse the situation.

Kurenai was surprised to see Kiba in a fight, but was very surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha on the almost-losing end of it.

"Boys-no, young men. What do you think you are doing? You're drunk." She quickly scanned the entourage. "All of you. You have women to go home to, so I suggest you leave now and take your beatings from them early this evening. Beat it, guys." The guys did as they were told, all except for Sasuke and Kiba. Kurenai turned back to Kiba, who was still snarling at Sasuke.

"Kiba! Stop that right now. What has gotten into you?"

Kiba stopped, and turned to face her. Kurenai could see the flames of hatred in his eyes. It didn't take long for Kurenai to understand. They were likely fighting over a girl. A certain pink-haired girl. She was pretty sure Sasuke probably had first dibs on Sakura, considering their history together. And she - and at this point, the whole village - was aware that he was back and staying with her. Some people were conflicted over Sasuke begin back, so this was surely not the way he would want his first night back in the civilian population to be remembered.

"Sasuke, what started this mess?"

Sasuke could tell she already had an inkling.

"We were smart-mouthing each other. I guess I won the war with words, so he won the war by ambushing like a cowardly dog."

"Unless you want to start fighting again, I suggest ya take a better tone, kiddo." Genma took his senbon out of his mouth, further suggesting he was making a serious statement to Sasuke.

"It's. . .well. . ."

"Spit it out, Uchiha!" Kotetsu was getting impatient. Izumo chastised him for interrupting.

"It's Sakura." Kiba started talking, still with a low grumble to his voice. "He was teasing me about Sakura."

"Bullshit, man! You pissed her off tonight and disrespected her. She beat the _shit_ out of you at the other bar, Kiba! Don't talk about her like you're with her, because she's made it perfectly clear to me that you two are _bad_ history!"

Genma looked at Kiba's face. He eyed the gash and bumpy nose.

"Hey Kiba, you know your nose is broken, right?"

"Yes, I fucking know. But this _less than a civilian_ didn't do it. Sakura hit me with a cup earlier tonight. This bastard doesn't even have any fucking chakra in him to make a good enough hit!"

Sasuke snarled at him, even without any canine influence in his clan, and lunged for him again. The guys and Kurenai had to separate them again, while the bar manager ushered them all out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"Sasuke, go home. I will personally attend to Kiba."

Kiba gulped. "Wh-what are you gonna do? No more training punishments, please. I just got back from an S-Ranked mission! I'm fucking tired!"

She cackled. "Oh, no. You aren't getting off that easy. I'm calling your sister."

Kiba backed up, looking for an escape path.

"No, no. Hana will not let this go. She'll tell my mother, and then I'm really done for! Shaming the clan - don't you get it? You can't-"

"Yes, I can. Let's go, Kiba. March!"

Sasuke slunk around the corner just in time to hear what sounded like a whimper from Kiba. He smirked, on his way back to Sakura's apartment.

'That was pretty close. But I liked the outcome. Such a mama's boy.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

A mini-battle scene! Kiba and Sasuke are pretty much right at each others' throats. . .Kiba really was at Sasuke's throat, ready to rip out his jugular. Step back for the spray.


	8. Don't You Want Me, Baby?

**Unconventional Hero: Chapter 8  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of or affiliation to the Naruto franchise. This is non-profit recreation.

**Warning: Mature content.** Implied ShikaIno and Sasu. . .

* * *

><p><em>In the previous chapter:<em>

_Sasuke slunk around the corner just in time to hear what sounded like a whimper from Kiba. He smirked, on his way back to Sakura's apartment._

_'That was pretty close. But I liked the outcome. Such a mama's boy.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura waved goodbye to Ino, the last to leave. The girls stayed for about an hour, just to drink a little bit of herbal tea and chat. Yeah, it was mostly about Sasuke. They couldn't believe it was true! After all these years, Sasuke finally came back. And he wasn't sentenced to death. Or really harshly sentenced. It was suspicious to the girls, but Sakura was still living in her own little world. Ino knew Sakura was a little off-kilter before Sasuke came back. She was depressed. Ino was naturally nosy, and had wormed her way in on even the itty bittiest details of Sakura's love life since. . .well, since they were teenagers. Ino noticed Sakura's unwillingness to let go of the little things. Details mattered to Sakura.<p>

'Lee was nice and pleasant, but anyone could only stand so much of him before screaming and jumping off a cliff. Except for Gai-sensei, of course. But Sakura put up with him for a whole date! She tried, at least. Shino. . .wasn't very romantic, being a bug-crazed freak show. But oh, my gosh! Sakura hit the jack pot with Kiba! Aside from Shika-kun, Kiba happens to be one of the hottest, studliest, manliest guys in the village. He filled out very nicely. He is slightly broad-shouldered, he is tall and very handsome, he isn't dark but is definitely sun-kissed, tattooed since he was a kid, had a smile that could kill, and those canines. . .hmm, I wonder if he liked to scrape. . .things. . .with those bad boys? Oh my gosh, Ino! I love Shika, I love Shika, I love Shika. . .'

Ino couldn't get her head out of Sakura's business all the way home, where she was greeted by a drunk-as-Hell Shikamaru taking a nap on the front lawn. Nothing she hadn't been expecting, though, so she just unlocked the door, wanting to quickly make her way to bed. But Shikamaru woke up and acknowledged her in a language Ino could understand.

"Something pretty interesting happened at the other bar tonight. You missed quite a show."

Ino's ears perked up.

"Gossip? Gossip? Gossip? _Gossip?_ Are you holding out on me, Shika-kun?" Ino's heels clicked on the sidewalk until she was aerating the lawn with those spiky heels. But she didn't care. She knelt down in the grass next to her fiance, waiting anxiously and starry-eyed for him to spill the beans.

Shikamaru's eyes were once again closed, but he acknowledged her giddy presence by lazily opening one eyelid to look at her, craning his neck to see her to his side. Then he closed it again and readjusted his neck.

"I'll tell you in the morning." He yawned and stood up, ready to go to sleep in a warm, cushy bed.

"Oh, Hell no. I don't think so!" She watched him walk into the house, leaving her kneeling in the grass in the front yard. "Shika-kun!" Ino managed to rise to her feet once again, with a little bit of a struggle. She clicked her heels on the concrete sidewalk again and ran through the doorway. She didn't hear him in the bedroom, so she checked the kitchen. There he was, drinking orange juice from the carton. But she was too enthusiastic about hearing the gossip to chastise him for that. She'd save it for later, though, no doubt.

"Shika-kun," she whined. "I wanna hear it!"

Shikamaru returned the carton of orange juice into the refrigerator and stood at the counter, one hand resting on the edge of the granite surface.

Ino tapped her foot, her arms crossed.

"Well? Anything you want to share with me, or was 'you missed something at the bar' all you've got?" She raised a blonde eyebrow, like she was daring him to spill it.

Shikamaru grinned. "What do I get for it?"

Ino's mouth gaped open, not sure whether to be shocked or appalled.

"What do you want for it? Both the pillows tonight?"

Shikamaru grinned wickedly. "What do I like?"

"To take naps?"

"What else?"

"Cloud-gazing?"

"What else?"

She sighed. "Shōgi?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, his own sigh dwarfing Ino's.

Ino arched the same blonde eyebrow. "What? You like and dislike a lot of stuff."

_~seven minutes later~_

"Is it a puzzle?"

"No." Now he's sitting on a stool at the counter, where they usually eat breakfast together if they're both home and not on a mission.

"Salt water taffy?"

"No."

"Sake?"

"No, but not a bad idea."

"New shoes?"

"No, that's you."

"Oh. A new hair band?"

"No, that's you again. . .well, yeah. Just go on."

"Hmm. A new puppy?"

"No."

"A new kitty?"

"No."

"Aww. Why not?"

"No."

"Shika-kun. . ."

"No."

"Shika. . ."

"No."

"Shi-"

"No!"

"Shika. . ." She said it in a much lower tone. . .

"No."

"But you're not letting me talk now. I think I have another guess."

"No. No more guesses."

"But I was going to ask you if it was. . ." Ino whispered a few seductive things into his ear. Shikamaru's head perked up. He stood without much of a change in his facial expression, besides maybe a twitching eye. He picked up Ino by her waist, then swung her legs up to carry her bridal-style to their bedroom suite, Ino giggling the entire way.

"I guess I guessed right that time. . ." Ino trailed off as she felt Shikamaru already slipping her heels off.

* * *

><p>Sakura shut the door to her apartment around 12:30 a.m. She sighed. She decided to waste time by taking a shower to get the bar smell out of her skin and hair and go to bed clean and relaxed. It just felt better going to bed after a relaxing shower. Sakura thumbed through her folded towels in her linen closet for a good, fresh-smelling fluffy towel, then for the perfect fluffy washcloth. She stripped and donned her favorite silky bathrobe. Sakura kept watching the clock, though, and wasted time before she even got into the shower. Then she decided she was hungry, so she skipped the shower idea and rummaged through her kitchen. She found some quick-fix instant ramen. It sounded pretty good at the moment, so she indulged herself. By the time she was finished chowing down, it was just barely past 1:45. Sasuke had not come back yet. She was beginning to worry. He couldn't escape the confines of the village, and there's no way he could. . .well, he couldn't do much with his chakra sealed. So Sakura plopped down on her cute little white couch, ready to stay up all night if she had to. She did have to - she was his acting "parole officer." He would have to account for his whereabouts these past few hours. There was no way he'd-<p>

*knock knock*

Sakura shot up from the couch and sped over to her door. She didn't hesitate to throw the door open.

"Where have you b-"

"Oh. . .hi there."

* * *

><p>"Um. . .excuse me? Sir?"<p>

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, his shirt still very much disheveled and untucked. He had blood on his face from a gash close to his eye and swelling from what felt like a pretty bruised jaw. His back hurt, too. He was almost certain he had shards of broken glass in his back. Yeah, he was roughed up a bit. He hadn't felt so weak since the Chunin exams all those years ago. After years on a quest for power, you tend to grow thicker skin. But now, he felt like a thin rice paper version of his former self. He didn't like being so. . .vulnerable.

When he heard the tiny voice from the other side of the road, he stopped to turn and look. There she was, that sultry waitress. She was crossing the street to talk to him.

'What? Did I forget something in the shinobi bar?'

"Oh, it _is_ you." She reached her hand out for a handshake. "My name is-"

"Christy."

She smiled. "You remembered?"

"It's on your dress." He looked down at her name tag. The fact that the name tag was so close to her bust was only a pure coincidence. Sure.

"Oh!" She giggled nervously. "Yes, of course! How silly of me!" She slapped his arm playfully. He raised his eyebrow, not sure how to handle this. He didn't receive too many flirtatious girls coming his way when his aura reeked of murder and hate. Though he always received sultry glances. But this one. . .

"My name is Sasuke. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, well. . .um, _Sasuke_. . .yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I usually walk home with some of the other waitresses, but, you see. . ."

". . ." Sasuke stared at her until she continued. He wanted her to spit it out. He didn't like to play games.

". . .well, I was hoping a young gentleman like yourself wouldn't mind escorting me home?"

"Hn." He thought about it for a moment. What would Sakura say? After all, he was just being gentlemanly. He didn't want anything bad to happen to this defenseless young girl. He couldn't just be rude and say 'no - good luck, miss.' Well, what Sakura didn't know couldn't hurt her, now, could it? He nodded in compliance.

"Oh, thank you!" The waitress grabbed hold of his arm, like a formal escort would offer to her. But he didn't offer. She just took it.

"So. . ." He didn't know whether or not he should initiate conversation. He felt like it could be something he'd regret later. Much like this little walk.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"I was in a fight at another bar. Someone was being very rude and disrespectful. He was eventually escorted home to his mother."

"Oh. Was it a child?"

"No. Another guy I know. He's just a mama's boy, I guess. He's an Inuzuka, and their pack, or clan, rather, is-"

"Oh, my goodness! You fought against a shinobi! Are you a shinobi, too?"

Sasuke nodded. "I've been out of the village for a while, but I've returned, and am going to be granted full citizenship again. I'm an original member of the former Team 7, under Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh, my goodness! I've seen him in the bar sometimes, with the perverted guy with the metal thing he's always chewing on. And the lady with the baby, and the Hokage's assistant. He's a Jounin, isn't he?"

"Kakashi?"

"The Inuzuka guy. . .you know Kakashi Hatake by his first name?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head with his free arm. "Well, back in the day we just called him Kakashi-sensei. Naruto, Sakura and I were his first Genin."

"Oh, your teammates? Were they there tonight?"

'Jesus, she is just full of questions!' "No, only one. The pink-haired kunoichi was my teammate, but the blond-haired Dobe named Naruto is on a mission. He's the shinobi with the nine-tailed beast sealed within him."

"The whiskers guy who eats a lot of ramen?"

"Yeah, that's the guy. Lots of orange, too."

"Oh." She was quiet for a brief second. "So the pink-haired girl wasn't your girlfriend?"

Sasuke choked on air for a minute, taking in a sharp gasp of air.

"Oh, she is? Or ex-girlfriend?" She looked disappointed, yet hopeful.

"No. We're just now trying to get reacquainted as friends, and then we may be teammates again. That's what I'm doing with all those guys. It had been a while since I'd seen any of them, and we weren't all always on friendly terms. Even now. . ."

"That Inuzuka guy isn't much of friend to you, is he?"

'Is she blind or just stupid? I just told her we were fighting! I'm still bleeding, for Christ's sake.'

"No."

They walked up to an apartment complex not too far from the bars. Sasuke thought the walk was pretty short. And not because he was enjoying it. It was because it was too close for her to need an escort. She mainly just needed a flashlight.

"Well, this is my apartment. Oh, my goodness, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, nothing I can't fix when I get home. Just a gash. I've had much worse, believe me." He hated overreactions and unnecessary drama, and her gasps were excruciating.

"No, let me just get my first aid kit! Come on!" She practically dragged him up the steps and led him to a blue door. She whipped out her keys and unlocked the door, coaxing him inside. Sasuke could have sworn he saw her smirk, with an evil glint in her eye. This really wasn't such a good idea.

"I think I should just go home and rest."

"No, no! It'll only take a second! Here, sit!" She shoved him into a chair in her small living room. It had pretty basic furnishings and a yellow and brown-hued color scheme with her decor. Very young girl-ish.

He heard her call from down the narrow hallway. "I'll just be a minute! Let me get changed out of my uniform! Don't go anywhere!"

Sasuke seriously thought he should just stand up and walk out the door. It didn't feel right. But she was harmless, so it wasn't like he was in danger or anything. But why was something. . .foreboding in the pit of his stomach? She wasn't a demon in disguise, was she? She seemed pretty young and feminine, so he was sure it wasn't a justu or a transvestite.

He though he had waited for about ten minutes just for an unnecessary first aid kit. He neglected to tell her he had spent the afternoon moving in with the pink-haired kunoichi. . .who happened to be a talented, renowned doctor at the hospital, and an indispensable medical kunoichi out in the field of battle. With a wave of her hand, he'd be better than new. His shirt, though. . .well, maybe Sakura could sew.

"Here I come!" He heard her too-pleasant voice and felt shiver running down his back. 'Oh, no. She isn't going to. . .'

The waitress named Christy turned the corner and came into view, wearing very scant lingerie. Nothing was left up to the imagination, except maybe how in the Hell she squeezed into that getup. Sasuke stopped breathing. Yes, she was very seductive. Yes, she was very pretty. Yes, she was very willing and able. But Sasuke's. . .heart wasn't in it.

"Well now, mister Sasuke." Christy slunk down to her knees, directly in front of Sasuke. His back was pressed flush against the backing of the chair, breathless and wide-eyed. Christy giggled at his expression.

"Now, let me see those cuts." In her hand was a tissue with something on it. By the time she touched his gash with it, he confirmed it was alcohol. He seethed with sudden, unexpected pain.

"Oh, poor baby. Here, let me make it better." Christy crawled into his lap, straddling his pelvis. She pushed her face right into Sasuke's and blew on the cut to 'make it feel better.' But she didn't retract her face. Instead, she used her tongue to explore his ear, kissing and licking her way down his neck. She giggled when she felt a bulge on his crotch begin to form. Sasuke had enough, and pushed her backwards.

"No. We can't do this."

She sat back, still on his lap. "Why not?" She pouted in her best impression of a sad puppy.

'Yeah, she's pretty sad.' "I'm just not in the mood for any of this. I have somewhere I need to be." He gently lifted her off his lap, then stood up. But lo and behold, he felt her hands on his sides.

"C'mon, Sasuke. You know you want it. Just one night is all I'm asking. Leave when you want to. I'm only looking for a little fun. Forget about that other pink-haired girl. She isn't as pretty as me, and wasn't interested in you, either, from what I remember-"

He couldn't help but get frustrated. "Woman, do I look like fun? Or interested?'"Without thinking, he partially activated his Sharingan, enough to control her movements.

Before the young girl knew it, she was standing alone in her living room. The hot young man from the bar was nowhere to be found. She didn't even hear the door shut. It terrified her, knowing he was literally in front of her, within arms' reach, just moments ago. It _was_ only moments, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

Ooh, Sasuke's gotten himself into quite a pickle! Should he have left, or should he have enjoyed himself? He's a single, unattached guy, right? Should Ino and Shikamaru be the only couple to have fun tonight?


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Unconventional Hero: Chapter 9  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of or affiliation to the Naruto franchise. This is non-profit recreation.

**Warning: Mature content.** Implied ShikaIno and Sasu. . .again. Sorry! But this time, implied NejiTen, too!

* * *

><p><em>In the previous chapter:<em>

_He couldn't help but get frustrated. "Woman, do I look like fun? Or interested?'"Without thinking, he partially activated his Sharingan, enough to control her movements._

_Before the young girl knew it, she was standing alone in her living room. The hot young man from the bar was nowhere to be found. She didn't even hear the door shut. It terrified her, knowing he was literally in front of her, within arms' reach, just moments ago. It _was_ only moments, right?_

* * *

><p>"Hinata, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I got lonely. I-I hope you d-don't mind. It's just. . .my first night without Naruto-kun in the apartment. I saw your lights were still on, a-and-"

"No, it's okay, Hinata. Just come on in. It's late. You can spend the night. It's much safer. Naruto would want you to." Sakura opened the door wide, beckoning Hinata to come back inside. She'd only been gone maybe a couple of hours, and was already scared and lonely. She's a bit too old for that nonsense. Sakura had to admit it was a little cute, though.

Hinata took a seat on the couch. "I a-appreciate it. So, w-where's Sasuke? Is he not home yet?"

Sakura sighed. "No, dammit. It's his first night on probation, back here in the general population, and he's out there somewhere, probably drunk. . ."

Hinata thought for a minute. "You know, I'm sure Lady Tsunade left a little bit of chakra in him, just to function without damaging his powers. His signature is very distinct. I could use my kekkei genkai to seek out his location, at least."

Sakura's eyes widened, and not just because Hinata spoke without stuttering. When she was confident, she didn't stutter. But Hinata also happened to be brilliant, and that idea was perfect.

"That would be perfect! But I don't want you to have to go to any trouble just to find the idiot."

"Oh, n-no! It's the least I could do! After you being kind enough to let me spend the night on Naruto-kun's first trip away from me since. . ."

"Since moving in together?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. She held out her hand. On her ring finger was a sparkling engagement ring, a nice-sized diamond set between two beautiful amethyst gems cut to look like flowers. Lilies or irises. Sakura knew flower-pressing was a hobby of Hinata's.

"Oh, Hinata! You're kidding! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sakura was so excited and absolutely thrilled for two of her closest friends. She was shocked, but not at all surprised. _And_ she couldn't wait to gloat to Ino about finding out before that gossip queen knew about it.

"Oh, I. . .wanted to tell everyone together w-with Naruto-kun. . .please don't t-tell anyone else yet, please! I don't w-want to upset him! You know how he likes to announce happy things! He would truly miss out on getting to announce this at the top of his lungs."

Sakura laughed. "Oh, that I'll believe. It'll be hard to hide it from Ino-pig, but I'll keep my promise, Hinata. I won't tell anyone else. Not even Sasuke, if he ever comes back."

"Oh, yes! Right!" Hinata set to activating her Byakugan. She used her lavender-colored eyes to use her bloodline limit to search for her friends. "Would Sasuke have have gone home with one of the guys? Not Shino, and definitely not Kiba. But what about Shikamaru?" Hinata wormed through the streets of Konoha until she reached Ino and Shikamaru's cute little house. She looked inside, but didn't see them. She figured they were long since asleep. So she checked in on them, just to see. . .

"Oh, my goodness!" Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, like they were burned.

"What is it, Hinata? Something bad? Did something bad happen to Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata didn't notice the suffix Sakura added onto Sasuke's name. She was too traumatized.

"No, no. I just. . .peeked in on Shikamaru and Ino. . .they were. . .together. . .but not asleep!" Her cheeks were as flushed as ever, and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Hinata! Then don't pop in on them! You know those two! Just keep looking, and forget about it." Sakura sat by Hinata now, with her hand on her shoulder.

Hinata opened her eyes again, reactivated the Byakugan, and searched the Konoha streets again.

"W-where else might he be? Did he go home with. . .my cousin Neji? Surely he'd take Sasuke home with him. He was kind enough to assist Kiba with his nose problem after. . .well. . ."

"After I smashed my cocktail glass against it and broke that precious nose of his. And I refused to heal it. Yes, I know. Just look, please."

Hinata nodded, sensing Sakura was still upset with the boys over their harsh word exchange and general behavior. So she found Neji's apartment, since he was no longer banished to the branch house of the compound, as she was allowed to live with her future husband in his cute little apartment. So she checked in on her sweet, misunderstood cousin. She saw him in the kitchen. He looked like he was cleaning the table. He was very busy at his task. It seemed there was a lot of stuff on the table, and he was trying his hardest to scrub it. He was really putting his back into it. . .

"Oh, goodness! That's not Neji cleaning the table! That's TenTen on the table!"

"Why are you peeking in on everyone, Hinata? Jesus. . .the table? Really? Man! I've eaten lunch there with TenTen! I hope there's some heavy cleaning going on later. . ."

"Sakura! Please! No more!" Hinata was way too flustered. But suddenly, her head shot up. Her Byakugan was still activated. She immediately used it to pinpoint the bit of chakra she just sensed. It was Sasuke's, undoubtedly.

"What is it? Did you find him?"

"Yes. He's close to the shinobi bar, the first bar we all met at. That's strange, because they went to the other bar three blocks over. . .wait. No. He's in an apartment close to the bar. It's on the second floor. . ." Hinata gasped.

"What is it? No, don't tell me. If it has anything to do with a woman, don't tell me."

Hinata covered her mouth with her palm and looked over at Sakura. She nodded her head in confirmation, but didn't say a word, as promised.

'Sasuke. You bastard.'

* * *

><p>After being able to slip out the door, Sasuke walked back to Sakura's apartment, completely stunned. He knows full well his strength is abnormal. That was exactly what he was looking to achieve while he was a rogue ninja. But for Tsunade's chakra seal to be able to crack like that. . .was it supposed to?<p>

He tried using his chakra again, but it was just as difficult now as it was before. He didn't understand it. There must be some flaw or trigger, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. But he knew someone who could. . .and someone who would hopefully heal the stinging wounds on his back from the bar fight earlier with _Cujo_.

Sasuke walked up the pathway to Sakura's apartment. He gathered his courage, tried his best to piece his clothing back together in his lightly more sober state, and knocked on the door.

Her apartment door opened slightly, and a familiar face appeared at the door. But it wasn't Sakura's, much to Sasuke's combined dismay and relief.

"S-Sakura said you're late. I hope everything's a-alright. P-please come in." Hinata opened the door and allowed Sasuke to walk in, puzzled. He knew his ragged appearance was quite a sight, but the look he received from Hinata's pale eyes told him something else was amiss.

"Where is she?"

"In the kitchen. I'm spending the night, in Sakura's room, since Naruto-kun is away on a mission. I-I'm going to go to bed, n-now." Hinata bowed respectfully, out of habit. . .since Sasuke technically was the heir to the Uchiha clan. Out of habit with himself, Sasuke returned the bow to the second-in-line to the Hyuuga clan. Her sister is still the heir, but Hinata is older and within the head family, and commanded respect. . .no matter how self-conscious the young woman was.

"Sakura?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen. Sakura was there, sipping tea.

"Ah, there you are. You are late, Mr. Uchiha. Did you have fun?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and took a seat close to her, but not directly next to her.

"Good. I hoped so. Because you will now have a mandatory curfew of 9:00 p.m. No exceptions, unless you are in the Hokage's tower."

Sasuke stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Don't give me that look. Am I deaf, Mr. Uchiha? I said-"

"I heard you, loud and clear. I just hoped I _mis_heard you, or that you misspoke. I thought you were trying to tell me what to do. Which I don't appreciate. Quite unnecessary."

Sakura snickered. "Well, Mr. Uchiha, I don't care what you _appreciate_ or find_ necessary_. I now find it very_ necessary_. I know you appreciate organization and cleanliness, so my home may not be your favorite place. And I know you appreciate slutty girls sticking their 'assets' in your face so you can drool like a horny dog. But none of this is a field trip or a dream. You are still facing the death penalty, I hope you know. Maybe I should just let you live it up? I don't know. My recommendation at the end of your probation is just my personal opinion, and Lady Tsunade will only take so much of that into account on your behalf with her own take of your assimilation back into the village. Did you think you could just waltz back into the village and take back your previous role? You missed out on too much. If you had come back when we asked, begged, pleaded-"

Sakura looked away, biting her lip. She had to work to keep the welled-up tears from spilling. She choked back a sob, but composed herself quickly. She turned back, not afraid to let him see her tears. She wanted him to know how he hurt people. Now, with his powers reduced, he was forced to embrace his humanity. The smoke screen had dissipated.

"Sakura. Look at me. Look. I'm sorry."

Sakura's eyes widened at his apology.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? For being a jerk? For leaving us? For leaving me on a bench, pleading for you to stay or to take me with you? For almost killing me? Several times? For abandoning us, attacking us, aiding our enemies? For killing without thought or mercy? For being. . .a monster?"

Sasuke was floored. He couldn't even think of an immediate response, as cunning as he was. He never knew how much Sakura despised him. So her bright, sunshine-y approach today was just a smoke screen. A mirage. A facade. A mask.

"So our nice little chat earlier today of meant nothing? It was bullshit? You really do hate me, don't you? You don't think I should've come back. I wish you would've told me, then. I feel. . .lied to. Betrayed."

Sakura saw red. "Betrayed?" The volume of Sakura's voice increased tenfold. Sasuke was certain the neighbors would be rapping on the walls soon. But there was nothing he could do to calm her down now.

"Betrayed? Let me tell you something about being betrayed, Sasuke Uchiha! When the boy you're madly in love with denies your feelings and knocks you out to humiliate you and cast you aside, then come talk to me. Or when he scoffs at your pleas and cries for him to come back, even after he'd already been labeled as an S-Class Criminal and featured on the first page of the Bingo Book. Then you can talk to me about betrayal. How about those times you almost killed me, huh? Come talk to me when someone you care about as much as I care about you tells you to kill someone, then almost succeeds at driving his sword through your back? My back, Sasuke, You didn't even have the courage to look me in the eye as you took my life. What did you feel when that happened, Sasuke? Remorse? Because you failed to gut me like a fish?"

"I remember _your_ resolve to kill me, Sakura." Sasuke's eyes darkened. As much as he hoped his blind rage was the trigger for the crack in Tsunade's seal on his chakra, it wasn't. Sakura was very lucky.

"I didn't simply resolve to dispose of you, Sasuke. resolved to protect Konoha and the innocent people you had yet to slaughter."

"So did my family. The council and Danzo slaughtered them mercilessly. No, he ordered my brother, Itachi, to murder his entire clan. Including me."

Sakura gasped. 'So that was why. . .he wouldn't have been put to death for killing them? It was more for revenge for a dishonorable killing, almost justified homicide. I suppose the council was trying to cover it up, and hoped Sasuke would keep his trap shut.'

"I know what you're thinking."

"No, you don't."

"You think I'm a monster. You already said so."

". . ."

"Hn."

"I don't think you're a monster. I think your actions are _monstrous_. I never received an explanation. Did you kill innocent people simply as orders from Orochimaru? Hm? Or did you use them as target practice or test subjects for your growing skills? You killed to satisfy your own selfish need. That is unforgivable."

"I killed to. . .it was so much more. . .you don't understand."

"What is there to understand?"

"You don't know. . .what would've happened to them had they survived."

Sakura's mind went blank from her previous topic. She was thrown off track, curious about what Sasuke just revealed.

"If you knew the people were better off dead than being turned into one of Orochimaru's often failed experiments, would you kill them or let him take them? When you can't stop him, what choice would you make for those people? Is killing them murder? Or is it their one and only escape from an afterlife of more suffering? If you want to know what kind of monster Orochimaru was, go ask your shizou. They were teammates back in the day. They grew up together with Jiraiya; she knows him quite well. She just underestimated what he had become."

"Huh?" Sakura was now the one who was dumbstruck. He had done that before - leaving that impression on her. He was basically spelling out for her that Lady Tsunade held a bit more information about his days as an S-Class criminal. Sakura was smart and quick enough to catch that. But for now, Sakura just wasn't ready to forgive and forget. It would take time to heal those wounds. Her hands couldn't do it alone.

Sakura picked up her delicate tea cup and set it in the sink.

"Are you going to wash that?"

Oh, fuck. Sasuke's an idiot. When it comes to dealing with women, that is.

Sakura snapped. Seething, Sakura rushed back over to the sink, picked up the tea cup and proceeded to chuck it at Sasuke. He barely managed to dodge it, and the tea cup slammed into the wall behind his head. It flew right through the drywall and came out the other side, almost intact. It was only in three pieces. Sasuke was breathless, but didn't have a lot of time to be amazed by Sakura's strength. She had picked up another dish from the sink, and was hastily pelting him with her dirty dishes. He was without shinobi strength, so he was at her mercy. And she had none for him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasuke, dear. I must not be a good enough housekeeper for you! I'm just totally worthless!" She chucked a plate at him. "Why don't you come racing over here and save me from the awful mildew ninja, from the Land of Salmonella?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. He figured Sakura had finally gone off her rocker, pushed over the edge by his horrible antics tonight. He couldn't believe he was wishing the Dobe wasn't on a mission right now and was over here to save his ass.

"Sakura, please. No, put down the cup. I-" he dodged the cup. "I'm sorry. I-I'll do the dishes."

"Oh, _no_ you fucking won't!" She cackled. She picked up spoons, forks, and, to his absolute horror, knives. She made ready to use them in hand-to-hand combat when Hinata came rushing into the kitchen.

"Oh, my goodness! Sakura, please stop!"

Sakura stood there, silverware in hand. She looked like a little kid who was just caught stealing from the cookie jar. By killing her opponent.

"Sakura put those down. Now, kids. you're going to have to find a healthier way to deal with your arguments. After all, Sakura, Lady Tsunade would definitely be mad if you kill her prisoner."

"I'm not actually a prisoner, I'm on prob-"

"Shut up, you worthless asshole! One fist to your face and you'll be collecting your teeth from the ceiling."

Sasuke gaped, shocked by her answer. 'Is that. . .Sakura? What's happened to her? I didn't expect any of this from her. I thought she'd be one of the happiest people upon my return. She. . .she does hate me.' It didn't take long for his face to go from shocked to forlorn.

"Sasuke, maybe you should spend the night with a friend. . ." Hinata offered a temporary solution.

"Who? Shikamaru?" Sasuke wondered who he'd proposition for that. Maybe he just wouldn't tell Lady Tsunade that he moved over there. . .

"No! Um. . .I mean, no, that won't work. Not tonight." Hinata blushed.

"Hn." Sasuke eyes her suspiciously. She knew something he didn't, and he didn't like it. Did Shikamaru secretly hold a grudge against Sasuke, too? Hm. _Nah_. That's too troublesome for Shikamaru.

"What about your cousin, Ne-"

Hinata hastily shook her head.

"You know what? How about we just forget it. My shizou wouldn't allow it, anyway. You're not allowed out of my sight, technically." Sakura set down the silverware on the counter, next to the sink. She leaned backwards on the sink edge, using both of her hands behind her for support.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." Sasuke passed by both women, only slightly nodding a thank you to Hinata while walking by.

"Sakura, s-should I. . .go?"

Sakura sighed. "No, you don't have to. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone here who keeps me sane."

"N-no, I think I should g-go. I think you and Sasuke should just calm down and get a good night's rest. I'm s-shure you both will feel much better in the m-morning."

"Only if you're truly more comfortable returning home. I'm sorry about all this. I don't think I should let Sasuke go out with the guys anymore. And I need to limit his alcohol consumption. He gets worse when he's drunk. And I don't have the patience to deal with his smartass comments when he's drunk and forgetting his usual filter."

"Well, boys will be boys. . ."

"No, these are supposed to be grown young men. Sasuke knows better. Granted, his influences have been somewhat. . .lacking. . ."

"S-Sakura, I don't think he's h-had very good role models."

Sakura let out a confused sigh and followed Hinata to her front door. She opened the door for her.

"I suppose you're right. But he's going to have to learn."

"Oh, boy. I'll check in with you tomorrow. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, then. And I'm sorry about all this. I didn't mean to blow my top like that. Pent-up aggression and such. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

"Ha ha! Sure thing! Bye, Sakura!" Hinata waved and walked briskly away from Sakura's apartment complex.

'Whoa. This place will be lucky if it's still standing by sunrise. Naruto-kun, hurry home and diffuse the situation.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

Just when Sasuke thought he could get one foot in the door, Sakura stomps on it and sends him flying backwards. Sasuke, you don't really think your close call with the waitress got by her, do you?

So Hinata and Naruto are planning on getting hitched. No surprise there. Hinata really does enjoy flower-pressing!


End file.
